


Личный помощник

by LilyAngel_Sanders



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Office, POV First Person, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 11:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAngel_Sanders/pseuds/LilyAngel_Sanders
Summary: - Я - кандидат в ваши личные помощники, мистер Винчестер. Меня отобрал ваш отдел кадров. - Отсоси мне, Кас. И я подумаю насчет твоей кандидатуры.





	Личный помощник

Наполированное так, что можно смотреться в него как в зеркало, черное авто представительского класса останавливается у небольшого чистенького старинного недавно отреставрированного особняка в деловом районе города, проезжая под шлагбаум. Из-за руля вылетает водитель и открывает заднюю дверцу авто, из которой выходит… Из которой выхожу, нет, выползаю, я. Я Дин Винчестер, глава филиала компании «Винчестер и сыновья» в Чикаго, один из тех самых сыновей. Твою мать, как же болит голова! А все почему? Потому что не стоило вчера после виски пить еще и русскую водку, как бы хороша она ни была. Знал же, знал, что сегодня придется ехать в офис с самого утра, да еще с больной головой. И ведь вроде как глава филиала компании, мог бы вообще хоть неделю тут не появляться: мои люди вполне справляются без меня, но нет. Именно сегодня мне нужно быть тут, потому что после обеда должен приехать важный деловой партнер. А до обеда мне надо обработать кое-какие бумаги к встрече, потому просто полежать и поумирать в кровати со стаканчиком сока и таблеткой от похмелья мне не суждено. Ладно, плевать. Не в первый раз. 

Выхожу из машины и иду в сторону особняка, где передо мной разъезжаются стеклянные двери, и я уже в холле. Вышколенные девушки с ресепшен: длинноногие брюнетка и блондинка — сам выбирал и ставил их в одну смену — тут же вскакивают, едва завидев меня. Одна несется к лифту, чтобы нажать кнопку и вызвать его для меня. Не надо, детка, ты же знаешь: я всегда хожу по лестнице, слежу за формой. К тому же мне нетрудно подняться всего-то на пятый этаж — самый верхний в нашем здании. Это не в основном офисе, где кабинет отца располагается аж на двадцать втором. Обычно я взлетаю по этой лестнице, а сегодня кое-как доползаю до своего кабинета и, еще более раздраженный, чем был до того, вхожу в свою приемную. Наверное, все же стоило воспользоваться лифтом.

— Двойной кофе. И пока никого ко мне не пускать. Подай бумаги по сегодняшней сделке и свяжись с финансовым аналитиком. Уточни, готов ли его отчет. Если да — пусть пересылает мне. Сам мне он пока не нужен, — рыкаю на секретаршу — она приседает за своим столом и тут же несется выполнять поручение по поводу кофе — и захожу в кабинет. Плюхаюсь в свое кресло, вытягиваю ноги и закрываю глаза. Нет, все же не стоило пить вчера. Но Бенни — это мой товарищ еще с детства — только на пару дней прилетел из Берлина, и мы просто не могли не встретиться и не надраться. Ладно, к обеду я уже отойду, а пока просто пострадаю в одиночестве. 

Тихонько открывается дверь, секретарша ужом скользит внутрь, ставит передо мной чашку с кофе, кладет бумаги на подпись, говорит, что аналитик еще подчищает что-то в отчете, и тут же выходит обратно. Беру чашку, с наслаждением делаю глоток в меру горячего напитка и издаю довольный стон. То что нужно. Допив кофе, я уже более-менее ощущаю себя человеком. Как раз подоспевает и отчет, и я просматриваю цифры, наводя последний лоск, как секретарша в очередной раз скребется в дверь. Что ей надо?! Я же сказал, что никого не принимаю.

— Мистер Винчестер, сэр… — она просовывает голову внутрь, оставляя все тело в приемной — ненавижу эту ее привычку, — и тихо говорит: — мистер Винчестер… наверное, я… виновата, но… в общем, помните, собеседование насчет помощника… они тут.

Я не сразу понимаю, что она лепечет, но, наконец, до меня доходит, и я рычу на бедную девицу:

— Марго! Какое, к чертям, собеседование?! Я же сказал: я занят для всех сегодня! Какого… почему ты мне не сказала о нем вчера?! 

Это непростительная для секретаря ошибка — не напомнить заранее о встрече. Но я стараюсь не орать на нее во всю мощь своих легких, хотя надо было бы, просто потому, что от моего крика у меня же еще больше разболится голова. 

Дерьмо! Откуда на мою голову взялась эта идиотка? Откуда на мою голову взялось это собеседование? Правильный ответ — от папочки. Марго мне подсунул он, сказав пристроить дочку какого-то своего знакомого — умницу и красавицу — на непыльную работу. Красавица, возможно. Но вот умница — точно нет. Собеседование с помощником, вернее, идея того, что мне кроме секретаря нужен еще и личный помощник, тоже от отца. И я решил, что лучше согласиться, повыбирать и не взять в итоге никого, объяснив это отсутствием нормального кандидата, чем объяснять отцу, зачем мне не нужен личный помощник. У меня и так великолепный штат — не считая Марго, — и своя голова работает отлично! Конечно, я могу приказать этой дурочке просто перенести встречу, переназначить этим кандидатам на другое время, но… лучше отвязаться от них сейчас, чем потом снова возвращаться к этой проблеме. Не люблю откладывать всякое дерьмо на потом, предпочитаю все решать сразу.

— Много там кандидатов? — Закрываю файл с отчетом — я все равно закончил — и откидываюсь на спинку кресла, прожигая взглядом секретаря. Она тут же — видимо поняла намек, что стоит войти целиком, — влетает в кабинет, подходит ко мне и кладет на стол два личных дела, что уже собрал отдел кадров.

— Двое. Женщина и мужчина.

Открываю первую папку: на меня смотрит не женщина, а… дама преклонных лет и необъятных размеров. Правда, ее послужной список — пробегаю его быстро взглядом — потрясает. Но… сразу нет. Я не буду терпеть рядом с собой ЭТО. У меня все либидо пропадет. С маленького фото из второй папки на меня смотрит вполне себе приличный молодой мужчина. Его лицо кажется мне знакомым, но откуда бы мне знать его?.. Откладываю папки в сторону и киваю Марго:

— Даме откажи сразу же. Скажи: не подходит по квалификации. Этого — зови сюда.

Секретарь выбегает за дверь, оставляя меня ненадолго в одиночестве, пока не впускает внутрь кандидата и, получив от меня приказ принести еще кофе, вновь исчезает за дверью.

Этот… возможный помощник жмется у двери, пока я не разрешаю ему жестом пройти к столу и сесть в кресло напротив, что он и делает. Неуверенно, смущенно и глядя себе под ноги. Дерьмо! На фото он выглядел приличнее. Сейчас же я перед собой вижу мужчину лет тридцати пяти, одетого в клетчатую рубашку и потертый синий свитер поверх, рукава которого он натягивает на запястья, как ребенок. Даже галстука нет. Непричесанный — будто вороны вили гнездо в его шевелюре. Подмышкой потертая кожаная пухлая папка. Готов поспорить: там его благодарности и грамоты, начиная со школьных лет. Выжидающе смотрю на него, даже не думая подавать руки или представляться. Давай же, рассказывай о себе. 

Секретарь вновь входит, ставит передо мной чашку с кофе и удаляется. Я разглядываю столешницу, свои ногти, карандаш, но никак не кандидата. Откуда он такой взялся? По виду — типичный неудачник, что дожил до таких лет и до сих пор не смог найти себе место приличнее, чем секретарь. Ах, извините, личный помощник. 

Он откашливается — не иначе хочет привлечь мое внимание, — и я мельком гляжу на него. В его глазах мелькнуло что-то… странное? Или мне показалось? Впрочем, плевать. Наконец, он подает голос.

— Меня зовут Кастиэль, сэр. Ваш отдел кадров отобрал меня как кандидата в ваши личные помощники. Мое резюме вам передали, но я все же расскажу о себе.

Кастиэль... Какое-то дурацкое имя. У кого-то было похожее, но вчерашнее похмелье не дает мне вспомнить, у кого. Да и черт с ним! Мне наплевать на этого парня, я не собираюсь напрягать из-за него свой мозг. Я милостиво киваю, и мужчина начинает перечислять свои места работы, учебы — у него даже есть МВА, какое достижение, подумайте-ка!, — действительно достает из папки и показывает мне какие-то свои грамоты и благодарности с прежних мест работы, но уже через пару минут я вовсе перестаю его слушать, оставляю его речь — кстати, в разрез с его внешним видом у него чувственный хриплый приятный голос — фоном и думаю о своем. Откуда берутся вот такие вот кадры? Неудачник, что не мог дорасти хотя бы до специалиста или начальника отдела. И зачем он мне? Помощник… Я привык работать один. И несмотря на свой разгульный по мнению отца образ жизни я вполне себе справляюсь с филиалом. И справлюсь и со всей компанией, когда придет срок. Так зачем мне помощник, что будет 24\7 ходить за мной? Бумажки подносить? У меня есть Марго. Делать за меня документы? Есть замы и начальники отделов. Я смотрю на него, — он испуганно замолкает, ловя мой взгляд, — чуть откатываюсь от стола, облизываю губы и раздвигаю ноги:

— Отсоси мне, Кас. И я подумаю насчет твоей кандидатуры.

Почему я так делаю? Спросите что полегче. Наверное, вчерашняя водка еще не выветрилась из головы. Я не хочу его унижать, если честно, но хочу… Что? Вывести из себя? Встряхнуть этого ботаника в очочках? Кстати, я не сказал? Кроме дурацкого свитера он носит еще и жуткие очки в такой оправе, которую предпочитал еще мой дедушка, и которые этот Кастиэль водрузил на нос, когда принялся листать свои бумажки. Да, я серьезно. При современных достижениях медицины и техники, когда можно сделать операцию, приобрести линзы или приличные очки в конце концов, он выбрал этот ужас. Так вот, наверное, я хочу посмотреть на него… другого. Чтобы он взвился, вылетел из кабинета, хлопнул дверью. Подал на меня в суд за домогательства, наконец. В общем, поступил бы как настоящий мужик. Но он этого не делает. 

Он лишь моргает, скривив губы, — я уже боюсь, что он сейчас заплачет, — встает с места, положив свою папку с разрозненными листами на край моего стола, и начинает приближаться ко мне. Я усмехаюсь. Кажется, сейчас я получу в морду. Но и этого не происходит. 

Кастиэль снимает свои долбанные очки, кладет их тоже на мой стол, а сам встает передо мной на колени, опускает руки на мои бедра, а после смотрит на меня снизу вверх. Если секунду назад я хотел рассмеяться, выгнать его из кабинета и вообще из нашего здания, то сейчас я давлюсь собственным смехом, а мой чертов член ощутимо дергается в брюках. На меня смотрят самые синие на свете глаза. А на лице этого подонка играет очень красивая усмешка. Он медленно облизывает свои розовые мягкие на вид губы и скользит руками по моим бедрам от колен к паху. Дерьмо! Его руки горячие, я ощущаю это даже через ткань брюк. Нет, я не дам ему этого сделать, нет! Я хоть и би, и не скрываю этого, но… дать незнакомому парню отсосать прямо в кабинете… нет! 

Хочу оттолкнуть его, кладу руку ему на плечо, но наоборот притягиваю к себе. И кляну себя мысленно за это. Он отводит взгляд, кажется, теперь он смотрит прямо на мою ширинку, а его руки продолжают ласкать мои бедра. Сжимая, надавливая, растирая… Он двигается ладонями по внутренней их стороне, и я шире развожу ноги, чуть сползая по креслу, ощущая, что уже довольно-таки возбужден, но он не касается самого главного, умело обходя пах. Чертов ботаник! Рычу, дергаюсь, но он прижимает мои бедра к креслу, вновь вскидывает свои синие глаза на меня, и я давлюсь воздухом, издавая совершенно неприличный стон. Кажется, это толчок к действиям. Он кладет ладонь мне на ширинку, чуть сжимает мой член, — я рычу громче, вскидывая бедра, чтобы потереться о его ладонь, — но он тут же убирает свою руку. Говнюк! Откидываю назад голову, тяну себя за галстук, ослабляя его — нечем дышать. И слышу звук расстегивающейся пряжки ремня, а потом — молнии. Кас стягивает с меня брюки и белье — приподнимаюсь, помогая ему, и вновь замираю в кресле. В голове только одна мысль: чтобы он поцеловал меня там, внизу. И он делает это. Но его губы — они тоже горячие — касаются не моего члена, а бедра. И мой стон уже совершенно дикий. Но я пока держусь, я хочу увидеть, на что еще способен этот стервец, умело прикрывающийся маской неудачника. Я уверен, что минет он сделает прекрасный. Я чувствую это по его поцелуям, которыми он едва ощутимо покрывает мои бедра, по движениям его рук, что уверенно скользят вверх и вниз.

— Кас… — я не могу больше терпеть эту пытку, и умоляю его, скуля его имя. Он усмехается хриплым смешком, и мой член, и так уже достаточно возбужденный, дергается и призывно качается перед его лицом. Закусываю губу чуть ли не до крови и наконец чувствую горячее дыхание на головке, а потом и обволакивающую мягкость его губ. Запрокидываю голову вновь, поминутно облизывая сухие губы. Мое сердце бьется как сумасшедшее где-то там, в паху, где разливается горячая волна, сжимаю с силой руками подлокотники кресла и вновь дергаю бедрами, чтобы войти дальше, глубже в этот горячий роскошный рот. Но он не дает мне сделать этого, лишь обводит языком по кругу головку, открывая ее, сжимает ладонью основание, чуть двигает по члену вверх и вниз и со звучным чмоком выпускает его изо рта.

— Блядь! — вырывается из моего рта, обычно я не ругаюсь вслух, но тут уже нет сил держаться, и я едва могу устоять, чтобы не схватить этого ублюдка за волосы, силой открыть его рот и трахнуть прямо в горло! Кажется, он тоже это понимает, потому что возвращает руку на ствол, а губы — на головку и продолжает делать свое дело. Ласки Каса… Они не похожи ни на что другое, что было раньше. Он не делает это механически, как многие девушки и парни, что у меня были, не делает этого брезгливо или с надеждой на ответные ласки. Он просто делает это, наслаждаясь процессом. Его язык по кругу обводит головку, ласкает дырочку уретры, отчего она даёт первые пару капель предэякулята, рука сжимает, двигается ритмично вверх вниз по стволу члена, играет с моими яйцами, отчего они поджимаются, палец скользит между ягодицами и касается сжавшегося ануса, что тоже уже пульсирует… 

Мои стоны уже довольно громко разносятся по кабинету, я искусал себе все губы и шепчу только одно слово: «еще». Кажется, я взлетаю. Этот стервец урчит как кот, который нажирается сливок, берет мой член еще глубже... Боюсь, что сейчас он подавится, смотрю на него своими затуманенными глазами, но нет, он как-то изворачивается, и вот моя головка уже в его горле. Чего мне стоило не кончить сразу же — не знаю. 

Я ловлю его покорный, но в то же время чертовски лукавый и тоже возбужденный синий взгляд и шепчу его имя как молитву. Осторожно кладу руку на его волосы. Не для того, чтобы управлять им, он и так все делает хорошо, даже больше, чем хорошо, а чтобы показать ему, как мне нравится, хотя он и так все замечает. И вижу, что его вторая рука сжимает его собственный член прямо через ткань его убогих брюк. Интересно, кончит ли он тоже? Я бы хотел… 

Кас делает что-то удивительное своим горлом, мать его, и я забываю обо всем, вновь отправляясь в полет. Он не сосет — он обволакивает и ласкает мою плоть всем ртом, горлом, всем своим существом, кажется, голосом, взглядом, и я кончаю, распадаясь на тысячи кусков, как пишут в дурных романах. Пальцы на ногах поджимаются, меня трясет, я сжимаю его волосы, дергаю бедрами, и он покорно впускает меня дальше, шумно выдыхая через нос, принимает струи моей спермы — я знаю, ее много, давно никого не было, чтобы вот так… Перед глазами вспыхивают звезды… Кажется, я умираю.

Когда я открываю глаза, Кас уже у своего кресла. Он стирает с уголка губ мою сперму, прикрывает мокрое пятно на своих брюках — наверное, не успел стащить их, прежде чем сам кончил, — папкой, что уже взял со стола, на носу дурацкие очки. И лишь его синий взгляд такой же, как я видел, когда он был у моих ног — лукавый и горячий. Он что, просто так уйдет? Торопливо и неловко встаю, натягиваю трусы и брюки, застегиваю молнию и пуговицу, оставляя ремень просто болтаться — потом поправлю, и обхожу свой стол, останавливаясь рядом с ним.

— Мы… свяжемся с вами, мистер... как вас там... Кастиэль... — это мой голос звучит так хрипло и надломленно? Хочу поцеловать его сейчас. Если он хоть чуточку двинется мне навстречу. Он усмехается, достает из своей папки визитку и сует мне.

— Или я свяжусь с вами, мистер Винчестер, — говорит и, оставляя меня совершенно ошарашенного посреди кабинета, быстро уходит. Я… просто не знаю, что делать. 

Он ушел? Он сделал мне лучший в моей жизни минет и ушел? Он… что он там сказал? Сам со мной свяжется? Что это значит? Что за шутки? Переворачиваю белый прямоугольник, что он сунул мне, и читаю: «Кастиэль Новак-Милтон. Компания «Новак и Кроули. Телефоны, адреса.» Мое сердце падает на пол, а я на дрожащих ногах возвращаюсь в свое кресло. 

Новаки — наши прямые конкуренты. Кастиэль Новак — брат хозяина фирмы Михаила. Только не работает в офисе, а заведует благотворительным фондом. Вот откуда мне знакомы его имя и лицо.

— ДЕРЬМИЩЕ! — ору я на весь кабинет. А после вызываю Марго.

— Закажи мне столик на двоих на сегодня в самом лучшем ресторане города. В самом лучшем, Марго! Иначе ты уволена.

Она пискает и убегает выполнять приказ, а я ржу в голос. Я трахнул в рот самого Новака. И знаете что? Я знаю: я повторю это снова. Беру в руки телефон и визитку, набираю номер, дожидаюсь ответа и тихо говорю:

— Вечером позволю трахнуть свой рот, — и слышу хриплый возбуждающий смех на том конце.


End file.
